Dangerous Friendship
by Sibuna Kitten
Summary: (One shot I think) When heart Broken Phil is in trouble his best friend Dan must save him but will it cost him his life? (terrible I know)
1. Chapter 1

**I am so bloody bored right now so HERE YOU GO.**

"Phil this is not funny! come back and we can go home!" Dan yelled across the very busy road Phil was on the other side heartbroken and very drunk

"Why should I, give me a fucking reason! she doesn't care about me!" Dan flinched Phil never swore or yelled at him like that recently Phil's girlfriend -ex-girlfriend- was cheating on him so he dumped her although he was so heartbroken he got drunk and wandered off Dan followed him and watched him risk his life by strolling across the busy motorway and now Phil would not go back home.

"Phil seriously your scaring me!" Phil laughed yet it sounded broken

"You want me come get me!" He smirked

Dan bit down on his lip before shakily starting to quickly make his way across the road he managed to get halfway but stopped almost getting hit by a car he jumped back in fright he then ran across the rest and got to Phil's side narrowly being missed by another car.

"Come on lets go!" Dan tugged on Phil's arm but Phil pulled away glaring

"Let go and Get a life!"

"me get a Life?! look what you are doing with yours" Dan screamed indicating to the road

"Look Phil loads of people care for you PJ, Chris, Carrie me! if i didn't care i wouldn't be here just please come home and we can talk!"

Phil sighed looking defeated

" Fine! you win lets go" Phil still being half in his drunken state just walked across the road again unfortunately he didn't see the oncoming car...Dan did  
"Phil!" In a split second decision Dan ran out into the road and pushed Phil out of the way of the oncoming car Phil landed in the road avoiding the car Dan wasn't so lucky he got hit by the car he landed in the road his head bleeding slightly and cuts all over his hands.

"NO!" Phil got up and Ran over crouching down he looked at the driver who was now out the car

"Call an ambulance please hurry!"

**Should this be a one shot with a cliffy or multi chap **


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY **

"Dan! no no no! please Dan can you hear me?" Phil all but screamed the ambulance was on its way all he could do was wait

"I'm so sorry " Phil sobbed as he ran his hand through Dan's hair he immediately recoiled when he felt something sticky he looked at his hand and it was covered in blood he froze he could faintly hear a siren in the background and before he knew it the paramedics had put Dan on a stretcher and he was in the ambulance

Phil travelled with them to the hospital with an overwhelming feeling of guilt he had done this it was his fault what if Dan wasn't going to be okay Phil immediately shook those thoughts out of his head he couldn't think like that

They arrived at the hospital quickly and Dan was taken away Phil sat in the waiting room almost hysterical he didn't know what to do he was barley sober for god sakes! he racked his brain trying to think of something anything he could do when it struck him he couldn't do this alone he needed help he quickly pulled out his Mobile phone and with shaky hands looked through his contact list until he saw the name he was looking for and pressed the call button putting the phone up to his ear and waiting

"Hello?" A very tired voice answered

"PJ! Thank god I need your help "

"Phil? what is it? are you okay?" Phil could hear the concern in his friends voice

"There's been an accident I need you to come to the hospital" Phil's eyes once again filled with tears but he refused to let them fall

"What's happened!?" He could hear PJ moving around quickly

"Its Dan...He's been hit by a car"

"What! I'll be there as quick as I can explain everything when I get there okay?"

"I- erm, Okay " Phil could barley talk

PJ then hung up the Phone and Phil put his mobile back in his pocket his hand were shaking again what would his friends think if they knew that it was his fault Dan was here he dreaded to think what they would say he cleared his head of those thoughts he was being selfish he had to think about Dan not himself he held his head in his hands and whispered

"I'm so sorry Dan I never meant for you to get hurt"


End file.
